Les Super Danettes
by mewtwo27mew
Summary: La méchante Yoshi veut prendre le contrôle du monde avec son armée de squalaillou pour que tout le monde vénère le dieu des danettes. Heureusement, Pépine, Poutine et Cooking Fafa sont là pour l'arrêter. Elles décident alors de se construire leur propre armée pour arrêter Yoshi (qui est obsédée par Ghirahim). Nos héroines parviendrons-t-elles à vaincre Yoshi? -écrit par Pépine
1. Chapitre 1 (écrit par Pépine)

Il était une fois une diabolique mademoiselle qui s'appelait Yoshi. Elle veut envahir et contrôler le monde grâce a son armée de squalaillou* ( voir page 69 du manuel des légendes du Kessercatbk). Dans le fond, elle veut faire ça pour que l'humanité vénère le dieu des danettes. Mais, 3 aventurières avec le courage dans le sang veulent la stopper ! Pépine, Poutine et Cooking Fafa l'arrêteront ! Elles vont donc construire leur propre armée pour stopper la dictature de Yoshi ( ps: Yoshi adore Ghirahim ). UNE GUERRE SANS MERCI EU DONC LIEU ENTRE YOSHI ET LES 3 TOUTOUNES... EUH... AVENTURIÈRES ! Malheureusement... cette guerre est très décevante pour les 2 camps, car les soldats sont vraiment toutounes. PÉPINE A DONC EU L'IDÉE DU SIÈCLE... AJOUTER AU TROUPES DES TERMINATOR-CAILLOU* ( voir page 069 du manuel du Kessercatbk) ! C'est une idée complètement géniale car Yoshi a la phobie des terminator-caillou. Yoshi, paralysée par la peur refuse de continuer son règne de méchanceté. * GROS COUP DE TONNERRE * ... OMG MAIS... MAIS... NON C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! S'écrit Pépine. DANS LE CIEL S'ÉLÈVE LE PLUS GRAND CAUCHEMAR DE L'HUMANITÉ ! PIRE QUE ADOLF HITLER ET GANON FUSIONNÉS... C'EST JUSTIN BIEBER ! " JE VAIS TOUS VOUS RENDRE SOURD AVEC MA VOIX DE CORBEAU QUI S'ÉTRANGLE ! " . Pépine, Cooking Fafa, Poutine et Yoshi s'unissent pour tenter de vaincre cette grande menace. Mais avant, ils faut trouver un nom pour la nouvelle équipe de justicières... " LES SUPER DANETTES ! " S'écrit Poutine. Le choix est fait. ELLES PRENNENT D'ASSAUT L'ARMÉE DE CONNES DE JUSTIN BIEBER ( * insérer musique de Skrillex ici ). LE SANG COULE À FLOT ET LES CRIS PERÇANTS DES FANS DE JUSTIN FAIT MAL AUX OREILLES ! ( mais quand même moins pire que sa voix ). Après des heures de bataille acharnée les Super Danettes réussissent à venir à bout de l'armée de Bieber. Cooking Fafa s'approche de lui... ET LE FINIT AVEC SON BAZOOKA LANCE-TOUTOUS ! ( * EXPLOSION NUCLÉAIRE SUR JUSTIN BOOOMBOBOBOBOBBABABABABABBABABABOOOOM ! ) Et c'est une grande victoire pour l'humanité. ( À noter : Pépine et Cooking Fafa fêtent la victoire avec une danse macareniène. Poutine mange comme un grosse cochonne... de la poutine et Yoshi serre un toutou lancé par le bazooka de Cooking Fafa. À et j'oubliais... le manuel du Kessercatbk est en fait... LA CONVERSATION DES SUPER DANETTES SUR FACEBOOK !)


	2. Chapitre 2 (écrit par Yoshi)

Ça fais déjà un mois que les Super Danettes ont vaincu le vil Justin Bieber. Elles ont décidé de continuer à combattre le mal parce qu'elles ont rien de mieux à foutre de toute façon. Elles se sont même construit une base secrète de super héroïnes...

Il est 2 heures du matin et nos héroïnes sont toutes endormies, sauf une... Le rire démoniaque de Yoshi résonne dans la base des Super Danettes. Une question se pose alors : Yoshi a-t-elle décidé de rependre son règne de méchanceté? Pépine, Poutine et Cooking Fafa arrivent à la course dans la cuisine d'où proviens le rire elle elle voient... Yoshi qui fait un mélange à gâteau? "MOUAHAHAHAHAHA! JE VAIS FAIRE UN GÂTEAU! ET IL VA ÊTRE : AUX FRAISES! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sur ce, elles retournent toutes au lit, sauf Yoshi qui reste faire son gâteau aux fraises démoniaque...

Nos héroïnes se lèvent, sauf Yoshi qui est allée se coucher seulement à 3 heures du matin parce qu'elle faisait du gâteau (non mais quelle conne...). Cooking Fafa ouvre les rideau pour laisser entrer les rayons du soleil... et une roche pète la vitre et lui arrive droit dans le front... et elle tombe dans l'plancher. Deux minute plus tard, Cooking Fafa se relève et remarque qu'il y a un message autour de la roche. Elle le prends et le lis à haute voix "Chères Super Danettes. Nous allons prendre le contrôle de l'univers en hypnotisant des connasses avec nos tounes de merde. Signé: les One Direction". "Oh non! Les One Direction veulent prendre le contrôle de l'univers!'' S'écrie Pépine. ''Il faut absolument les arrêter!" Elles vont donc réveiller Yoshi. Elles commencent par cogner à la porte de sa chambre mais comme elle est juste une caliss de grosse paresseuse, elles sont obliger d'aller la sortir du lit. Elles entrent donc dans la chambre de Yoshi... et ce qu'elles voient les laissent bouche bées... Dans la chambre de Yoshi il y a plein de posters et de cadres de Ghirahim, ses rideaux et sont ses taies d'oreillers sont couverts de diamants. TOUT dans sa chambre rappelle le monarque démoniaque... "WTF"dit Poutine. Elles déclarent donc que Yoshi est vraiment obsédée pas Ghirahim et elles la sortent du lit.

Les Super Danettes décident donc de faire un plan pour attaquer les One Direction... Et elles n'en trouvent pas car elles sont toutes des esti de toutounes... Alors elles vont les attaquer sans aucun plan comme des connes. Elles partent donc au centre ville (parce que c'est là où les One Direction sont) et ça ne prends pas de temps avant de les trouver grâce à leur armée de connasses. Elles vont donc confronter les One Directon. C'est alors que leur chef (oui, je sais pas c'est quoi leurs noms)  
leur dit: "Vous ne pourrez jamais nous vaincre! MWIHIHIHIHIHIHI"... C'EST ALORS QUE YOSHI PÈTE SA COCHE ET CRIE: "T'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE UN VRAI RIRE DÉMONIAQUE GROS CAVE! UN VRAI RIRE DÉMONIAQUE C'EST ÇA: MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JE VAIS T'ASSASSINER!" Les Super Danettes se préparent donc à se battre contre les One Direction... Ça va être épique je le sens...


	3. Chapitre 3 (écrit par Poutine)

Là les One Direction sont entrain de fabriquer des canon directionant ultra chiant pour attaquer les grosses toutounes mais elle avait perfectionné une méga bombe nucléaire pour irradier de la terre les One Direction a tout prix. Mais, le point faible de l'équipe est: Poutine bien sûr comme toujours. C'est alors que poutine fit l'inimaginable: elle prit un AK-47 customisé avec des balles anti One Dorection puis elle tira sur Harry: ce coup sera mortel pour lui donc un des One Direction éliminé il en reste 4. Pépine profita de cette distraction pour aller poser la bombe nucléaire a la base des One Direction. Yoshi s'occupa de les faire sauter comme dans un film de James Bond. Puis Poutine pensa croche: puis dansa comme Michael Jackson. Quelle va être la suite? Est-ce-que l'auteure va bien continuer l'histoire? La suite après la pose.


	4. Chapitre 4 (écrit par Yoshi)

Ça fait au moins 2 mois que les Super Danettes ont vaincu les One Direction. Personne n'a essayé de prendre le contrôle de l'univers depuis un bon moment alors elles vaquent toutes à leurs occupations. Cooking Fafa cuisine et joue de la musique, Poutine mange toute la bouffe dans le QG et Pépine joue à des jeux vidéos et fait des Photoshop bein cave sur son ordi. Yoshi, elle, est enfermée dans sa chambre à regarder des animes. Elle ne sort de sa chambre que pour aller se chercher à manger ou pour aller aux toilettes.

Trouvant que le renfermement de Yoshi à assez duré, Cooking Fafa décide, avec l'aide de Poutine et Pépine, de sortir Yoshi de sa chambre. Une fois entré dans ça chambre (elles ont du défoncer la porte parce qu'elle était trop dure à ouvrir), elles découvre avec horreur que Yoshi est morte à cause d'une grave carence en vitamine D. Elles organisent donc des funérailles pour leur amie décédé beaucoup trop tôt.

2 jours plus tard, les funérailles de Yoshi ont lieu. Des tonnes de gens ont voulu y aller pour voir pour la dernière fois une des héroïnes qui à sauvé le monde, mais les Super Danettes décident de garder ça entre elles car elles ont vraiment pas le goût d'être avec plein de monde. Tout à coup, juste quand le cercueil allait être mis en terre, il s'ouvre et Yoshi en sort, bien vivante. Un silence EXTRÊMEMENT malaisant s'installe.

Yoshi est la première à briser le silence. "Pourquoi j'était couchée dans un cercueil?"

Pépine, extrêmement confuse, lui répond : "Bein criss, t'était morte, ton cœur battait pu pis tu respirait pu faique on t'a organisé des funérailles"

"Ah ok!" s'exclame Yoshi. "Je vous avait jamais dit que je suis immortelle? Je suis juste allé faire coucou à Dieu pis je suis revenue"

Les Super Danettes, heureuses de comprendre la situation (et que Yoshi ne soit pas morte, quand même) se mettent à parler de tout et de rien. Soudain, Yoshi part à la course et s'agenouille devant une fille random dans la rue. C'est alors qu'elle s'écrie :

"Maître Foum! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je vous ai pas vu! Vous m'avez tellement manqué maître!"


	5. Chapitre 5 (écrit par Pépine et Yoshi)

Les Super Danettes sont très confuses, car Yoshi s'est agenouillée devant une madame random. C'est alors que la madame dit : « Yoshi, mon élève, cela fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue! » Yoshi sauta de joie et se mit a courir partout comme une grosse conne. Comme elle est partit en courant comme une toutoune, les Super Danettes se posent bien des questions. Foum, qui voit la confusion dans leurs regards, décide de leur expliquer la situation. Apres plusieurs heures , nos héroines ( qui ne prennent pas d'heroin ) découvrirent que Foum était en faite une Géneticienneinventeurescientifiqueetauteuredanssestempslibres (lol c'est long en criss) qui étudie et fabrique des cyborgs. Elle effectue aussi des modifications génétiques. Elles ont aussi apprises que la cause de l'immortalité de Yoshi était due aux modifications génétiques de Foum et qu'elles se sont rencontrées quand Yoshi a décidé d'étudier sous la tutelle de Foum. Yoshi revient donc de sa course folle (après s'être cognée contre plusieurs autos, arbres, camions, poteaux d'électricités et boites à malle ) et va voir ses amies. Elle commence donc à discuter avec Foum, mais elles parlent tellement vite que les autres comprennent rien.

Après une dizaine de minutes de cela les Super Danettes se tannent et crient : « HAY ! » Yoshi s'avanca avec un sourire démoniaque vers Pépine et cria : « OSTI QU'ON VA VOIR LE LABO DE FOUM ! » Elles s'en vont donc là bas.

Elles passèrent plusieurs heures dans le labo à regarder les différentes choses ( Poutine pensait croche car elle est conne ). À un moment, Cooking Fafa demanda à Yoshi si elle avait eu d'autres modifications génétiques que son immortalité. Elle répondit : « Ben, j'ai eu des gènes de fraises, faique la je sent la fraise ! ». Tout le monde sauf Foum s'en foutait ben raide. Foum s'exclama soudainement : « VENEZ VOIR MA MEILLEURE CRÉATION ! ». Yoshi bouda. Foum les conduirent vers une graaaaaaaaaaaaande salle. Au millieu se trouvait quelque chose recouvert d'une couvarte et plugé à plein de fils de machine. Elles étaient toutes très curieuses, mais Yoshi se doutait un peu de ce que s'était.

Foum souleva rapidement la couvarte pour révèler ce qui se trouvait en-dessous. « Pourquoi y'a un gars en-dessous de la couvarte ? » demanda Cooking Fafa. « C'EST UN CYBORG CRISS! » s'écrièrent Foum et Yoshi en même temps. Elles hurlèrent : « AVEC CE CYBORG, PLUS BESOIN DE SOLDATS DE CACA, NOUS ALLONS TOUT PULVÉRISER AVEC LE CYBORG NUMÉRO 6969 : M.O.X.I.M.E ! ( Modèle Oméga Xanto Ivre Mutuellement Enjoué ) » Pépine hocha la tête de manière affirmative et eu un orgasme, car tout ce qu'elle fait de sa vie, c'est d'écouter des films de science-fiction, faique à trippait ben raide et se mit à chanter la toune de Terminator 2.

Yoshi et Pépine se mirent à danser, car elles étaient toutes excitées et Cooking Fafa était très confuse et fru comme d'habitude et Poutine dit « SCIIIIEEEEENNNNNCEEEEEEEESSS »


	6. Chapitre 6 (écrit par Pépine et Poutine)

Il y a bien longtemps dans une galaxie très très lointaine

DANETTE WARS

TUTUTU TUUUUU TUUUUUUUU TUTUTTU TUUUUUUUUU TUUUUUUUUUUU TUTUTU TUUUUUUUU TU TU TUTUUU

(Bon ta yeule)

Foum était en train (Thomas le ptit train huehuehehue) d'activer M.O.X.I.M.E quand un gros brouhahahahahahaha est survenu. Foum, prit par la panique, croyait que c'était son ancienne Némésis GONTRONNE mais c'était juste Poutine qui c'est planté à CAUSE DES MAUDITES CASSEROLES À MARDE QUI TRAINENT A TERRE.

Foum à finalement activer M.O.X.I.M.E, ça lui a pris tellement de temps que Pépine a eu le temps d'écouter la maudite toune de Dirty Dancing ( IIIVVVEEEE HAAD THE TIME OF MY LIFEEE ) au moins 100 fois avant qu'elle fasse une crise d'épilepsie en vomissant des arc-en-ciel. C'est alors que M.O.X.I.M.E, qui venait juste d'être activé par Foum, vola le iMarde de Pépine pour mettre du Beyoncé. Pépine était tellement fast and furious quelle fit un coup de pied plané à la Bruce Lee (quand je dis qu'elle écoute trop de films) pour ensuite crier de rage et péter sur M.O.X.I.M.E pour montrer sa dominance (WTF).

C'est alors que Yoshi et Cooking Fafa, qui étaient parties faire des biscuits (en fait Cooking Fafa faisait les biscuits pendant que Yoshi mangeait toute la pâte à biscuits), sont revenues avec un beau plateau de biscuits qui sentent super bon. C'est alors que COOKING FAFA SE CROCHETA LES PIEDS DANS LES CALISS DE CASSEROLES QUI AVAIENT PAS ENCORE ÉTÉ RAMASSÉE ET TOUS LES BISCUITS TOMBÈRENT PAR TERRE! Cooking Fafa pleura. Yoshi bouda. Poufy, qui s'était téléporté dans cette dimension, mangea les biscuits et crissa son camp.

C'est alors que Poutine prit un pot de margarine et beurra des toasts. Elle sacra ensuite les toasts à terre et elle se cacha (très mal) dans la pile de casseroles. Yoshi se cosplaya en Levi et se mit à laver les planchers. Foum se demanda si elles avaient pris de la drogue. C'est alors que M.O.X.I.M.E eut un cours circuit et Foum capota et sombra dans l'alcoolisme. 5 minutes après, Foum se débarrassa de son alcoolisme et répara M.O.X.I.M.E avant de constater QU'IL S'ÉTAIT FAIT HACKÉ! C'est alors que Yoshi hurla « PASTAAAAAAAA! » et assomma Poutine avec une casserole pour aucune raison. Poutine s'évanouit et Cooking Fafa s'assit sur une chaise d'extérieur.


End file.
